


Dear Santa, for Christmas I want...

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Haven Advent 2017, Haven Advent Calendar 2017, Letters to Santa, Pre-Series, Troubles (Haven), characters young self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: It's the advent of the Troubles in Haven seen from young Nathan's eyes... It is not plaguing his life yet but we get to see the event that started it all, and the original friendship with Duke.PROMPT: "Dear Santa, for Christmas, I..."





	Dear Santa, for Christmas I want...

_Dear Santa,_

_I know that I haven’t been naughty much this year and I really want the bike I wrote to you about last week._

_I wanted to make a new letter today though to replace last one because, well, I have a friend that really deserve your gifts more._

_I broke my arm a few days ago and it’s my mommy that is writing this for me but I promise I really mean it!_

_School was out and every kid on my class was having fun with our sleighs on Fort Needham hill. You know how much I like tobogganing and it was just us kids having fun, calling out dares and waiting for Christmas._

_I think I took too much speed Santa and slid too fast on a bump and hurt myself and it wasn’t fun anymore. At first I didn’t even feel the fall and was ready to go back up the hill but all the other kids were looking at me and pointing. And then I saw the odd shape of the bones on my arm and almost passed out._

_I was brave, I didn’t. But Santa I was really, really afraid. My coat started to be stained red with my blood and then there was so much of it, more than I have ever seen and I wasn’t feeling anything so I thought I was dead._

_I thought about my mom and just wanted her to be there with me, she always know what to do; all the time._

_I wanted to call my dad because he works at the police station and can call the right doctor to help me._

_And then I felt like a bad boy because I wasn’t feeling anything so maybe I was being punished for something._

_It wasn’t cold or hot, it wasn’t painful or sticky, it wasn’t broken or straight, and I just wanted to seat there in the snow and hide in the park and never go back home._

_The other boys and girls were shouting and it was too loud. Lisa was pucking on the side, and I dropped on the ground and didn’t even feel how icy it was. Duke, he shut them up and asked them to take my gears back home, and then he ordered Julia to find a long and sturdy piece of wood that he ended up putting behind my elbow and attach my arm to with his own belt!_

_I was so anxious I started crying but then he talked to me and told me that this was so gnarly, everyone at school would talk about it, and would want to be my friend and see my cast and he hoped I would let him write on my cast, and well I kind of got distracted and with my good hand I brushed off my tears because Duke, he was like making it all feel so cool._

_And even when we stood up and I couldn’t walk straight, well he picked me up and carried me all the way to the clinic. He only stopped once because I was sliding off his arms and he was all sweaty._

_He said we should sing songs to keep us busy and well I started with Frosty the Snowman, he liked Jolly Old Saint Nick and we were in the middle of The Twelve days of Christmas by the time we entered the building. I like Christmas so much and I was so happy he was there with me too._

_My mom had called dad and he arrived before her, with all the lights of the cruiser on. I was beaming with pride because he parked right there at the entrance and came to ruffle my hair right away, telling me I was a champ. He sat me on his lap and started asking questions to Duke while the nurses gave me some pills to take the pain away and we had to wait for them to prepare the room._

_Dad became all red and upset when I told them I wasn’t feeling it and he got even gruffer asking Duke how it happened, so I leaned on him but also grabbed Duke’ arm to let him know not to be troubled._

_Daddy, he doesn’t talk much and I noticed people are not always happy to see him but he always have time for me when at home and he even loves doing the small puzzles I like so much. But Duke, he didn’t know that, so I wanted him to know it was okay._

_And then I felt sleepy and I woke up with mom in the chair next to my hospital bed. I can’t go outside now, until it’s less icy dad declared, and on my cast no one wrote anything yet. I can’t wait for school to start again and for Duke to put his mark on it._

_Santa, Duke he was so strong, and brave, and nice, I think he should be on the nice list and have twice as many presents this year!_

_So, I wanted you to give my presents to him and to give some to my mom too. She always makes me all the hot cocoa I want and read me stories because books are too heavy for me to hold right now. And daddy said not to be terrified about the not feeling part, because it will pass soon and it will be like nothing happened._

_Until then though, he said he will teach me how to do everything I need while staying safe… I fear it means no more tobogganing for a while Santa or riding a bike…_

_I want to really thank you Santa for spreading so much happiness around the world and for making sure Duke knows how good he has been!_

_Love, Nathan_

_PS: I think Duke would really love to have a bike Santa!_

**Author's Note:**

> Work created for the Haven Advent Calendar Project found here with all the prompts:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11954958  
> In response to prompt:   
> If you were to ask for anything… “Dear Santa, for Christmas, I…”.  
> Posted on the day for this prompt:  
> How can it be wrong when it feels so right?  
> I apologize for any glaring mistake as this fanfic is not betaed, don't hesitate to let me know things that need to be corrected for ease of reading.   
> Hope you will enjoy this letter though, Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
